


A 1,200 Year Old Viking Goes To Pride

by Meme_Witch



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boston Pride, Friendship, Gen, Halfborn POV, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meme_Witch/pseuds/Meme_Witch
Summary: Halfborn didn't leave Hotel Valhalla all that often, he'd been there for so long and the world had changed so much, no matter how much he studied, how many languages and histories he learned, he'd always be a bit of a fish out of water outside the halls. But, hey! Sometimes you've just got to take a day off from getting another doctorate and slaying your five hundredth lindworm, and sometimes those times are when your two most irritating friends drag you by your beard out into Midgard to see some parade.





	A 1,200 Year Old Viking Goes To Pride

THUD!

I awoke with a start to the sound of someone falling through my door and stifling their laughter as they hit the ground. No, wait- it was two someones, two very loud and awake-far-too-early someones. 

"Get OUT before I go berserker on you two!" I bellowed, as intimidatingly as I could in my groggy half-asleep state to my loud uninvited guests. 

Apparently my groggy warning wasn't as intimidating as I intended it to be, because the laughter just got louder after that. 

I peeked out from underneath my warm bearskin bedding to see who in Helheim had barged into my room at this Thor-forsaken hour.

And... yeah. To no surprise at all, it was Alex Fierro and her (or his?) summery Son of Frey tagalong. I hardly ever saw the two apart lately. They'd been practically joined at the hip for a few months now. Usually, though, it's less irritating. They're not barging into my room at the gods know what hour of the morning it is.

"I said... GET OUT before I go berserker on you two!" I ripped my shirt off this time to show them I was serious. Berserkers always rip their shirts off before they kill people. That's just our thing.

"Now, now, Halfborn" Alex responded with a smirk. "I'd be excited to see me too, but, sorry to disappoint, our reason for waking you is a bit more... G-rated. You can put your shirt back on." 

I blushed as I realized what Alex was implying. Magnus blushed too, but collected himself quicker than I did. I was still waking up, after all. 

"Dude," he groaned "please don't kill Halfborn of embarrassment, we can't take him anywhere today if he's dead." 

"Take me where?" I asked. 

Alex had a more mischievious than usual look in his mismatched eyes, and he was wearing some sort of new warpaint; pink, white, purple, black, and blue. Not his usual dual-colored green and pink look. (Also Magnus said dude, so... I'm guessing 'he' and 'his' is the way to go, right?) That change in color scheme alone got me a bit intrigued- Alex had never deviated from his green and pink warpaint look for... well, ANY of our usual daily battles.

"We're taking you to Midgard! It's Boston Pride today!" Magnus said with a grin. 

Alex put a hand on his hip as he walked over to my closet and tentatively grabbed my least favorite shirt, an old WWE shirt emblazoned with the name "The Berzerker", an awful joke of a viking character. 

Mallory had got it for me on one of my birthdays back in the 90s just to annoy me. And gods, it worked really well, nothing annoys me more than mortals' modern depictions of vikings, but for some reason I'd hung onto it. Maybe because it was the first gift she'd ever given me besides a sword through my throat?

"How's this one?" He asked.

"Definitely not that one." I replied gruffly.

Alex sighed as he quickly browsed through my small closet, "you have even worse taste than Magnus."

"Hey!" Magnus gave a sheepish response, "I think I look pretty good today."

"You do!" Alex smiled. "You're dressed to match me, after all, and I look great today."

It was true, the two were wearing matching outfits, I realized, as he handed me a less terrible shirt from my small collection. 

Alex was wearing a pair of hole ridden pants split down the middle into a green half and a pink half, a handpainted rainbow shirt, and a black jean jacket. The only difference between the two of their outfits was, Magnus' pants were a bit less colorful- plain black- and his face had different warpaint on it. Black, grey, white, and purple. Huh.

"Anyway," Alex said as I put my shirt on, still not convinced I shouldn't go berserk on these two for waking me up so early, "we went alone last year, but we figured this year why not bring you along? Having an ally to march alongside you never hurts, and you need to get out more!"

I wasn't exactly sure what I'd be getting myself into by going along with it, but whatever weird plan they had worked up this time, I figured at the very least I'd probably be able to get a good fight out of it. "Sure, I'll come along." 

Too bad about it being in Midgard, though. That meant we'd have to hold back.

See, if you die in Midgard as an Einherjar, unlike in Valhalla where you'll wake up in your room good as new a bit later on, you'll just die for good. And dying for good? Not really a great time for anyone.

"Cool!" Magnus grinned. "We'd better get going, then."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> \- hannah


End file.
